The Final 3
by camphalfblood21
Summary: They have been on the run for so long, until 2 brothers and girl fates cross as they meet on there way to camp half blood. These are not just ordinary demi gods, the 3 of them are children from the big 3. All 3 of have great powers but one in particular has a power they havent seen in over 10,000 years.
1. The Beginning

_**Back Story: They have been on the run for so long, until 2 brothers and girl fates cross as they meet on there way to camp half blood. These are not just ordinary demi gods, the 3 of them are children from the big 3. All 3 of have great powers but one in particular has a power they havent seen in over 10,000 years. Her anciant blood line decended from queen Leylo gives her power over the elements.**_

April's POV: _Just keep going I thought just a little farther,I ran as sweat dripped down my check. My long black hair was covering my sea green eyes. My jeans were ripped and my top just barley hanging on my body I closed my eyes and prayed that someone would help me and thats when it hit me. And yes I mean litteraly hit me as 2 teenage boys clashed me to the ground. I summend the water and had them both pinned against the nearest trree in under 3 seconds. I looked at them the first one looked around 15, eletric blue eyes jet black hair with his bangs spiked. I was pretty good at reading people an I could tell this person had been through alot seemed to have a tougher edge. The other one looked around the same but differnt. ( They were definatly brothers) They had the same jet black hair and startiling eyes but this one who looked around 14 seemed more soft, hurt even. And thats when the lightning struck.  
__**  
Landon's POV:**_She was beautiful, full of power I could tell. She was strong and maybe a little too confident. I knew as soon as I saw her she was the one in the prophosy. The one me and my brother would both fall in love with. The one only one of us could have. The one I had too have._****_

Jake's POV: _It was here it had too be, I instantly felt the connection. I looked at my brother and he looked at me. "Game on he whisperd"_


	2. The Confrantaion

_**Apirl's POV: **__I had the ice pointed towards, although they didn't seem scared.  
This angerd me my "parents" were afraid of me.  
Even though I didnt even know who "me" was anymore.  
It all started 2 weeks ago, thats when it all changed... the short version of the story is I blew up our house ( heck I dont even know how I did it) All I know is what they told me I was a danger to the family and differnt from everyone else they said even when I got to the place where there was suppose to be people like me.  
I would still be differnt more "special" is the word my mom used.  
I discoverd a few things on the way I knew for a fact I had a special ability with water so as I stand there wind rippiling through my hair and the ice hanging 2 inchs away from there faces I dropped them._

_**Jake's POV: "Hi, my name is Jake I said in a shaky voice, she locked eyes with me. It looked like she was studying me looking deep into my soul. Finally she said "I'm April, are you special too?" My brother started laughing "special" are WE specail too? I can't belive it he said outloud. The most powerful demigod of the century refures to herself as special and doesnt have a clue who she is... Pathetic he spat.**_

No ones POV:  
_A tear dripped down Aprils cheack, and she took of running. I looked at my brother Landon in horrid. But on the inside I was kind of happy for his freekout, it gets me one step inhead of him, and one step closer to her.. Our one hope, our one chance to impress our father, to live amoung others like us is gone. I ran after her and found her crying by a stream.  
April...?  
Oh umm hi, look im sorry im so confussed and scared.  
Arn't we all i said  
She smiled do you know who I am because i have no idea  
Not exactly but I have a good Idea, I pointed to the dragon sitting on top of the hill. If we make it past there you'll find out im sure of it. I sat there and comforted her for abit and I whisperd in her ear.  
__**April you are very special**_**  
**She Smiled :)


End file.
